


Above Average

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Originally intended for Torino10154's Porn Sunday, but, as you can see from the rating, it wasn't going to cut it. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Above Average

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Originally intended for Torino10154's Porn Sunday, but, as you can see from the rating, it wasn't going to cut it. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Above Average

~

Severus had just settled with a book when Harry walked in, and from the air of agitation he was projecting, Severus knew he’d get no reading done. He set his book aside, looking up expectantly. “What’s wrong?” 

Harry, pacing back and forth in front of the window, paused. “How did you know something was wrong?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Don’t I always? Now, what is it?” 

Harry sighed. “Do you think we’re in a bit of a rut?” 

Severus went cold. “Are you bored with our relationship?” he asked, carefully watching Harry’s reaction. 

Harry frowned. “No. Why would you think that?” 

Severus exhaled. “Why don’t you tell me what’s got you in such a lather,” he suggested. 

“We were talking at work, discussing everyone’s weekend plans, and Hermione said--” 

Severus bit his tongue. Hard. He was getting mightily tired of the phrase ‘Hermione said’. Raising his hand, he stopped Harry mid-diatribe. “Just spit it out, Harry. One sentence. What do you want to know?” 

“Do you wish we were having more sex?” 

Severus blinked. Their sex life was the one thing he _wasn’t_ worried about. “More sex?” Severus hummed. “Since we are quite...active in that respect I hadn’t really thought about it.” He smiled. “Although I’d have no objections. What brought this on?”

“According to Hermione, it’s normal to have sex like three time a day--” 

“And just where is she getting these statistics?” Severus’ eyes narrowed. “You cannot tell me she and Ronald are intimate three times a day. Not with two infants at home.” 

Harry blinked. “You’re right,” he said slowly. 

“What exactly did she say?” Severus asked. “And why were you discussing this at all?” 

“Ron.” Harry smiled. “We were talking about the Quidditch World Cup match today, and Ron was saying how he’d laid in supplies for the day and was planning on listening on the wireless, and Hermione said something about him needing to take care of his family and that the average times a couple had sex was three times a day--” 

“She said three times a day?” 

Harry paused. “Well, no,” he said slowly. “She just said three times. I assumed she meant a day.” 

“She could have meant a week,” said Severus. “Which would be more in line with the statistics with which I’m familiar.” 

Harry’s mouth formed an ‘O’. “That would mean we’re above average,” he said. 

Severus stood. “Since we manage at least twice a day, yes, it would,” he purred, stalking closer to Harry. “Although, as I indicated, I’ve no objections to upping our average.” 

Harry laughed as Severus slid his arms around him. “We’ve only managed once so far today,” he murmured. 

Severus hummed. “Then we’re some catching up to do. Shall we get to it?” 

Harry grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
